Una nueva vida
by Daniella Malfoy
Summary: Draco es un importante politico, pero por encargo de su jefe, debe ayudar a la hija de este y cuidarla, ¿que pasara cuando Draco se entere, que a quien tiene que cuidar es una enemiga de la adolescencia? Entra y descubrelo. Plz dejen Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy se encontraba trabajando en su oficina en el Parlamento ingles cuando recibió una llamada telefónica, a sus 25 años Draco ocupaba uno de los puestos mas importantes en el ministerio, era el asistente del primer ministro ingles, y para sus colegas dentro del gobierno el era la mejor carta para el futuro, era el niño de oro y era uno de los hombres mas sexies según las revistas de farándulas mundiales, pero todo esto se lo había ganado por su esfuerzo y trabajo.

-dime Judith- dijo contestando el teléfono

-Sr. Malfoy el Sr. Granger lo necesita en su oficina-

-ok, enseguida voy- dijo colgando el teléfono y saliendo a de su oficina para dirigirse a la oficina del primer ministro, al llegar allí saludo a la secretaria y esta le invito a pasar.

-Buenos días¿Sr., me necesitaba?

-si, Draco, por favor toma asiento, necesito pedirte un favor muy importante-

-dígame¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-

-La verdad en mucho, tu sabes que te considero como un hijo y que te admiro mucho- dijo este en una forma tranquila.

-si lo se señor y no sabe cuanto me enorgullece- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, el sentimiento era mutuo, el Sr. Granger lo había acogido cuando fue a pedirle empleo y lo convirtió en uno de sus hombres de confianza

-sabes también que debido a la situación actual Draco, solo me quedan pocos años en mi puesto y he depositado toda mi confianza en ti, si no fuera así no estuviera a punto de pedirte esto-

-¿que seria señor?- pregunto interesado

-mi hija vive en estados unidos, ella se fue hace ya casi 7 años a penas termino el colegio, ella no tenia planes de volver pero yo le pedí que viniera, que la necesitaba en estos momentos para que trabajara conmigo, para que me ayudara en la campaña de reelección-

-veo¿pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- estaba confundido

-necesito que cuando venga, te encargues personalmente de ella-

-¿que quiere decir?-

-ella ya tiene experiencia en todo esto y es muy buena, pero quiero que alguien la ubique primero, quiero que la organices en este lugar¿me entiendes?

-si claro, pero ¿no seria mejor que usted lo hiciera?-

-claro que seria lo más propio y créeme que voy a ayudarte, pero como ya te lo dije antes, confió en ti y en tus capacidades-

-gracias, claro que acepto-

-no esperaba menos de ti muchacho¿podrías ir esta tarde por ella al aeropuerto? Quiero que se conozcan de inmediato

-con mucho gusto-

-Draco antes de que la veas, quiero advertirte algo-

-¿a que se refiere?-

-.mi hija es un poquito difícil-

-no se preocupe-

-bueno Draco, puedes retirarte-

-con permiso señor-

Draco salio de la oficina y se dirigió inmediatamente a la suya y llamo a su mejor amigo Blaise Zabbini, se sentía un poco molesto pero a la vez agradecido.

-¿Blaise?-

-el mismo Drakito- dijo Blaise

-si supieras, me lleva la rabia-

-cálmate que ¿te paso?-

-imagínate que el Sr. Granger me pidió que le cuidara a su hija y aparte de todo me pide que la busque al aeropuerto-

-que tiene eso de malo¿es linda?-

-yo que voy a saber si nunca la he visto- dijo exasperado, a veces hablar con Zabbini era hablar con un niño

-entonces ¿de que te quejas?-

-que lo mas seguro es que sea una niñata, que no tenga ni idea de politica y que solo sepa ir de compras y malgastar el dinero-

-pero ni siquiera la conoces Draco, cálmate-

-lo se, lo se, Blaise te dejo, tengo que ir a buscarla-

-OK, suerte, me llamas cuando te desocupes-

-OK-

Draco se montó en su carro y se dirigió al aeropuerto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto se encontraba una joven hablando por celular.

-Me debes una, no se como acepte hacer esto-

-Danielle, te juro que mañana mismo llego, es que sabes que tengo que hablar con Matt-

-Pero tu padre se dará cuenta de que no soy tu, cuando se entere me va a matar-

-Lo se, lo se, pero trata de no verlo, di que te sientes mal y que lo ves mañana-

-Júrame que vienes mañana-

-Te lo juro-

-Bueno, te dejo que ya deben venir por mi-

-Dany mil gracias, te adoro-

-Yo también, me debes una-

-Yo se, lo que tu pidas-

-Tu papa tendrá que darme la embajada de cualquier país-

-Jaja-

-Bye-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En estados unidos se encontraba Hermione Granger, era una mujer hermosa, trabajadora, amigable, como era considerada por sus compañeros, "La mujer Perfecta", pero para ella no era todo así, al contrario muchas veces se sentía decepcionada de su vida, se marcho a penas termino Hogwarts, dejando a todos sorprendidos y extrañados, pero ella sabia que después de tanto tiempo ya era hora de volver, pero antes tenia que solucionar un gran problema.

-¿Matt? Tenemos que hablar-

-claro¿de que es amor?-

-ven a mi casa-

-ok, bye-

-bye, te espero-

Draco estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, le pregunto a una de las azafatas acerca del vuelo y le dijo que los pasajeros estaban en la sala. El entro y vio a mucha gente¿Cómo diablos iba a saber cual era ella, fue a recepción y pidió que la localizaran por los parlantes.

-¿Cómo es el nombre de la Srta.?

-no lo se, su apellido es Granger-

-"Se necesita a la Señorita Granger en información-"

Danielle estaba distraída, cuando escucho el nombre de Hermione, no sabía como reaccionar así que se dirigió rápidamente, al llegar se encontró con un joven rubio, que no estaba nada mal, fue y pregunto a la recepcionista.

-Srta., yo soy la Srta. Granger¿me necesitaba?-

-si, este joven la busca-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y trabajo con su padre y son el encargado de recogerla y llevarla con el- dijo Draco cortésmente, ella se puso nerviosa, ella no podía ir con el padre de Hermione, sino todo se descubriría, así que decidió mentir y rezo porque no la descubrieran

-el gusto es mió, yo soy Hermione Granger-

-¿Hermione Granger, Tu no eres Granger- dijo Draco seguro y confundido, por su mente solo pensaba ¿que clase de broma es esto?


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: thnx 4 los reviews, tal ves este capitulo no sera muy interesante, pero era necesario, para que entendieran muchas cosas. espero les guste y dejen Reviews.bye 

A Danielle estaba a punto de darle un infarto, la habían descubierto¿que haría, lo único que se le ocurrió fue negarlo todo.

-claro que soy Hermione Granger- dijo en una voz altanera y sin demostrar nervios

-yo conozco muy bien a Hermione Granger y puedo apostarle que no es usted- dijo muy seguro

-yo soy Hermione Granger y no tengo la menor idea de quien es usted, en mi vida lo había visto- estaba cada vez mas desesperada

-no me has visto nunca, por el simple hecho de queTU no eres Granger- dijo exasperado

-esto es el colmo, no tengo por que estar escuchando estupideces- mientras se iba, Draco no podía dejarla ir, no sin saber la verdad

-tu no eres Granger ¿sabes por que? porque yo estudie con ella en Hogwarts y la conozco perfectamente- dijo seguro

Oh Dios ahora si estaba perdida, todo el plan se había venido abajo.

–Así que dime, por una vez por todos ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto intentando parecer clamado

Ya no tenia sentido negarlo mas –Esta bien, hablaremos, pero no aquí-

-no te preocupes, tengo un lugar donde podemos hablar-

-¿A dónde?-

-a mi apartamento-

-¿estas loco, apenas te acabo de conocer y pretendes que me meta en tu apartamento- dijo alarmada

-no seas paranoica, yo no me meto con mentirosas- dijo sarcástico

-mira estúpido a mi me respetas- estaba molesta

-¿sabes que te puedo denunciar por falsa identidad?- a el le gustaba tener el mando de todo

-nooo, esta bien vamos- esa posibilidad de verdad le atemorizaba

En el camino al apartamento de Draco, no se dirigieron palabra, por la cabeza de Danielle solo pensaba "Hermione me va a matar", "¿Por que acepte hacer esto?" y "¿Quién se cree que es este tonto?"

Al llegar al apartamento Draco decidió ser el primero en hablar

-bien, ya puedes hablar- dijo tirando las llaves en el sofá y sentándose

-¿que quieres saber?- pregunto sin ganas

-¿Quién eres tu¿por que dices ser Hermione Granger? Y lo principal¿que tienes que ver con la hija del Sr. Granger?-

-ok está bien- dijo sentándose –Yo soy Danielle Roberts, soy amiga de Hermione que es la hija del Sr. Granger¿entiendes?-

-no, no entiendo nada, me estas diciendo que ¿Hermione Granger, es la hija del primer ministro ingles?

-si-

-¿me estas diciendo que la sabelotodo la misma que estudio en Hogwarts?-

-que si-

-¿la misma que es amiga de Potter y Weasley?

-si, si, si-

-¿la misma que…?

-Que si, por merlín Malfoy - dijo gritándole -siiii, por que no lo puedes creer- estaba desesperada, tenia unas ganas inmenza de abofeterano y sarandearlo para que reaccionara

-me resulta imposible de creer- dijo anonadado

-pues será mejor que lo creas-

-¿y que diablos haces tu aquí en vez de ella?- dijo volviendo a la realidad

-ella me lo pidió, ella antes de venir, necesita arreglar unos asuntos que tiene pendientes en Estados unidos-

-veo, ósea ¿eso quiere decir que tu la estas reemplazando?-

-bingo, que inteligente eres- dijo sarcásticamente

-pues la verdad, no tengo idea como van a hacer para decirle al Sr. Granger, ya que el quiere ver a su hija hoy mismo-

-no lo se, tu eres el único que me puede ayudar- dijo con mirada suplicante

-¿Cómo? Yo no le voy a mentir al primer ministro- dijo como si fuera una locura

-por favor te lo pido, dame hasta mañana te juro que nadie se dará cuenta que me ayudaste-

-esta bien¿pero que le digo?-

-dile que el vuelo no pudo salir, y que llegara mañana, yo no se¡por dios tu eres político, sabes mentir!-

-¿que quieres decir con eso, no todos los políticos mentimos- dijo ofendido

-como digas, yo era la asistente junior de la ministra de estados unidos, no me mientas-

-oh, que interesante, háblame de eso-

-no te voy a hablar de nada, hasta que me ayudes-

-ok- en ese momento sonó el celular de Draco – es el Sr. Granger- dijo susurrando mientras tapaba la bocina

-noo, dile algo- dijo en otro susurro

"-Buenas Sr.-" dijo solemnemente

"-hola Draco, como vas? Ya recogiste a mi hija?-

"-no señor, estoy en el aeropuerto y me informaron que el vuelo proveniente de EEUU, se cancelo por mal tiempo y quedo aplazado para mañana en la mañana"

"oh, entiendo, llamare a mi hija, para ver a que hora viene mañana"- dijo un poco desilucionado

"me parece sr."

"Draco, necesito que me acompañes a una reunion muy importante"

"ya salgo para alla"- dijo inmediatamente

-Mil y Mil gracias-

-no te preocupes, bueno me tengo que ir¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?

-si gracias, a mi casa-

-bueno- raco estaba muy confundido, pero solo pensaba, "Granger me debe una y bien grande jijijiji"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en EEUU se encontraba Hermione hablando con un joven muy simpático en su apartamento.

-Dime mi amor¿que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?-

-Matt, es necesario que hablemos, tú sabes que te quiero mucho-

-si-

-no por favor déjame terminar, tu me ayudaste cuando vine de Londres, tu cuidaste de mi y me apoyaste en todo momento, pero cuando vine, yo deje cosas que no me puedo perdonar, yo huí de mis problemas sin enfrentarlos, y por eso no me parece justo que lo haga de nuevo

-¿que quieres decir hermi?-

-hoy tenía que regresar Londres, pero no podía hacerlo sin hablar antes contigo y sin darte explicaciones-

-no sabes cuanto me duele que te vayas pero te agradezco tu sinceridad-

-gracias sabia que me entenderías-

-cuando vuelves-

-no creo que vuelva-

-entonces y ¿yo¿Qué pasara entre nosotros?

-no lo se, Matt, será mejor dejar las cosas como están, yo te quiero, pero esto será lo mejor para nosotros-

-no lo creo, esta bien si tu te quieres ir vete, yo no te detendré-

-no te comportes así-

-entonces como diablos quieres que lo haga¿que te diga que estoy perfecto¿Qué me alegro de que me dejes solo, pues no, yo no oculto mis sentimientos como tu, adiós Hermione- dijo saliendo del apartamento y tirando la puerta.

-pensé que tu me entenderías- dijo a lo ultimo, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas, en ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono y corrió a levantarlo.

-Buenas-

-¿Hermi?-

-Danielle¿ères tu?

-si¿estas bien? Te noto rara

-no no te preocupes, mejor dime como te fue-

-mal-

-¿por que¿Que paso?-

-me descubrieron-

-Nooo¿Cómo¿quien?-

-un tal Draco Malfoy, según el fueron amigos del colegio¿es eso cierto?-

-si, pero ¿Malfoy que tenia que hacer ahí?-

-el trabaja para tu padre, y era el encargado de recogerte-

-no puede ser que suerte la mía, primero Matt y ahora Malfoy¿Qué podría ir peor?-

-¿por que lo dices¿tan mal te fue con matt?

-ni lo digas, y para colmo, el imbecil de Malfoy fue quien nos descubrió-

-¿Qué tiene malfoy de malo? A mi me cayo bien-

-¿te acuerdas que alguna vez te hable de mi peor enemigo en Hogwarts?-

-si¡Oh no!-

-pues si, era Malfoy, el mismo-

-no puede ser, si conmigo se porto muy bien-

-no te confíes de el, nunca sabes con que te pueda salir-

-ok, haré lo que me digas-

-pero¿me dijiste que trabaja con mi papa?- dijo alarmada, como si apenas lo hubiera recordado

-aja- dijo sin importancia

-¿que diablos, cuando lo vea lo mato, te juro que lo mato- dijo molesta

-Hermyyy ven ya-

-si no te preocupes ya tengo mis maletas listas, creo que te daré una sorpresita antes de lo que te imaginas-

-¿de que hablas?-

-pues si te digo ya no es sorpresa-

-ok, malvada-

-bueno bye-

-bye-

Hermione colgó enseguida y fue al aeropuerto, ya era tarde eran como las 11:30 pm, pero estaba decidida, hablo con la secretaria y le pidió si podía embarcarla en el primer vuelo hacia Londres. El vuelo no duro mucho, ya eran las 4 de la madrugada, tenia que ir a su casa, pero antes tenia que hacer muchas cosas, así que decidió ir a un lugar, saco un papel de su bolso y vio la dirección, llego muy rápido, toco a la puerta, ella sabia que era una falta de respeto debido a la hora, pero no le importo, unos minutos después abrió un joven alto, con el cabello todo desordenado que ella no reconoció, que al parecer estaba mas dormido que despierto-

-diga- dijo bostezando

-buenas¿aquí vive Harry Potter? - dijo apenada

-¿de parte de quien?-

-Hermione Granger-


	3. El reencuentro

Harry estaba confundido, en estado de shock, estaba enfrente de la persona en que mas había estado pensando ese día, ahora que la tenia ahí no sabia como reaccionar.

-¿Hermione¿Que quieres?- dijo en un tono frío, se odio por tratarla así, se odio por no poder a abrazarla.

-Harry¿eres tú?- pregunto sorprendida

-si, soy yo¿que haces aquí?- dijo en el mismo tono de frialdad

-veras, yo…- dijo nerviosa

-no puedes con el cargo de conciencia- dijo interrumpiéndola

-no- dijo firmemente

-no ¿que, no puedes o no es eso-

-no puedo con mi conciencia- dijo cerrando los ojos, y dejando a Harry sorprendido –necesito hablar-

-¿no se te paso por la mente que podria estar dormido?-

-si, lo siento-

-las cosas no se solucionan con un simple lo siento-

-¿que quieres, que me arrodille, no lo voy a hacer, solo que me dijiste que viniera cuando te necesitara, pero por lo visto era mentira-

-no, no lo era, pero eso te lo dije hace 7 años-

-yo… yo en serio lo siento-

-esta bien, pasa-

-gracias- dijo entrando

-¿para que viniste hermione?- eso no lo dijo enfadado sino medio cansado y decepcionado

-yo necesitaba verte y explicarte muchas cosas-

-ya después de 7 años, las explicaciones, tus explicaciones no tienen importancia-

-necesito que me entiendas- dijo en tono de suplica

-¿Qué te entienda¿Quién me entendió a mí¿Quién maldita sea¿Quién?-

-eres un egoísta Potter, tú no eres el único que tuvo problemas, no sabes porque me fui, no tienes ni idea como me sentía, ni siquiera te lo puedes imaginar-

-yo lo siento, no quería decir eso-

-Harry?-

-si-

-¿podrías abrazarme?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, el no lo dudo y fue hacia ella y se fundieron en un abrazo, así estuvieron por unos minutos.

-¿me dirás por que te fuiste?- pregunto impaciente

-necesitaba tiempo, después de la muerte de mi madre, no me sentí muy bien, y no estaba preparada para afrontar nada, y mucho menos del mundo mágico-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-no quería saber nada de la magia y ustedes en cierta forma me lo recordaban a cada instante- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿por que nunca nos dijiste?- pregunto sorprendido

-no me hubieran entendido-

-claro que si-

-no se, no se, no se-

-ya esta bien¿y que ha sido de tu vida¿a que profesión te dedicaste, estoy seguro que por la medimagia, lo apuesto-

-no- dijo mirando para otro lado

-¿a no?- entonces¿auror?- preguntó esperanzado

-no- dijo bajando un poco la mirada

-¿algo del PEDDO?-

-no harry- dijo alzando la voz en casi un grito

-¿entonces?-

-me dedique a la política muggle, me he desentendido de la magia, he vivido todos estos años como una simple muggle-

-¿Qué¿como? Tu obtuviste las mejores calificaciones, pudiste haber estudiado lo que quisiera, no puedo creerlo- harry estaba anonadado

-lo se, decepcionante ¿no, eres una de las muchas personas que me lo repiten a cada instante-

-no quise decir eso-

-si lo hiciste, y la verdad no importa, ya no puedo hacer nada-

-¿te gusta lo que haces?-

-si- dijo convencida

-eso es lo importante, y ¿cuanto tiempo te quedas?- dijo cambiando de tema ya que o queria hacerla sentir mal

-mmmmm para siempre-

-¿en serio, eso es magnifico-

-no es para tanto, no creo que mucha gente se alegre de verme-

-claro que si, tengo una idea, anunciaremos tu regreso en la fiesta de egresados, es en 4 dias-

-no harry-

-¿Por qué? Mira que nos divertiremos mucho-

-lo creo, pero ustedes de mi vida-

-no digas mas eso, y cambiando de tema tienes donde quedarte-

-en casa del primer ministro- dijo sarcastica

-cierto, el supuesto dentista- dijo con una sonrisa pero con un poco de enfado

-lo siento-

-bueno eso no importa-

-que es de la vida de Ginny y Ron-

-ron se fue y esta en el equipo del país y Ginny se caso con un millonario-

-nooo¿Cómo¿ustedes, no entiendo-

-digamos, que Ginny no era para mí-

-no entiendo-

-ginny no era la mujer que yo quería para que fuera la madre de mis hijos, y afortunadamente me di cuenta de eso a tiempo, antes de cometer cualquier estupidez-

-pero, pero, si ella y tu se querían mucho-

-digamos que no era igual, yo le tenía aprecio pero nunca me enamore de verdad-

-ohh Harry ya veo, no sabes cuanto lo siento-

-no para nada, pero no sigamos hablando de eso, dime ¿quieres ser mi acompañante para la fiesta?-

-bueno no hay problema, Harry hablamos mas tarde creo que es hora de irme-

-si no te preocupes¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no gracias, mejor ve a dormir-

-no ya son las 7:30-

-upsss lo siento, se fue el tiempo volando-

Hermione estaba montada en el taxi, pero no sabia a donde ir, así que decidió ir a donde Danielle a cambiarse.

-Danielle- dijo gritando desde afuera y tocando a la puerta

-¿Jane?- dijo medio dormida bostezando

-si, por favor ábreme-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-no lo se-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ábreme- dijo impaciene

-bueno- dijo mientras se abría la puerta del apartamento

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-hoy, a las 4:30-

-¿estas loca¿por que no me avisaste?

-porque te dije que te iba a sorprender-

-vaya, esta vez si que lo hiciste-

-voy a llamar al ministro, me prestas tu teléfono-

-si claro, mientras voy a tomarme un baño-

-"Buenas por favor con el señor Granger"

-un momento-

-"bueno"-

-Padre….-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco estaba en su apartamento listo para salir a su oficina, hoy definitivamente no iba a ser su día, no habia tenido ni tiempo para desayunar, se monto en su carro y se dirigió al restaurante The Wolseley, famoso por recibir a todos los politicos famosos de Londres. El lugar estaba lleno como de costumbre, podría decirse que la mitad del parlamento había acudido allí, Draco encontró un mesa vacía y se apresuro a sentarse y ordenar la comida.

El Sr. Granger también se encontraba en el mismo lugar, al parecer esperando a alguien.

De repente la puerta del restaurante se abrió dando paso a una mujer atractiva, de unos 24 años, que llevaba unos pantaloness negros bien ajustados, zapatos de tacon muy fino y de punta, una camisilla blanca y una chaqueta negra tipo Chanel (legalmente rubia). Caminaba decidida, y la barbilla un poco levantada, entre un gesto un poco arrogante y de carácter. Llevaba el cabello suelto un poco mojado cortado en capas.

-Buenos días- le dijo al mesero –busco al Primer ministro Granger-

-el Primer ministro en su mesa- le dijo el mesero -¿Quién es usted?-

-Hermione Granger, su hija-

-Es un placer- dijo un poco nervioso –la llevo a la mesa- dijo mientras la guiaba hasta su padre, Hermione se sentía un poco incomoda, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, le intimidaban un poco todas esas miradas dirigidas a ella, oía comentarios como "¿Quién será?", "¿con quien estará saliendo?" o cosas por el estilo, ya que no eran muchas las mujeres que se dedicaban a la política. Draco no pudo evitar mirarla y sentirse incomodo, había visto su cara antes, pero no tenia ni la mas remota idea de en donde.

Hermione llego a la mesa y encontró a su padre hablando por su móvil, así que se sentó a esperar, hasta que este terminara.

-hija¿Cómo estas?- dijo colgando

-muy bien papa- dijo mientras leía la carta

-te han sentado muy bien estos años afuera-

-ya lo creo papa-

-¿y cuéntame como van las cosas¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

-no hay nada papa, no tengo nada que contarte que ya tú no sepas- dijo sin levantar la mirada

-vamos, hija no puede ser-

-es cierto papa, y dime¿Cómo va tu campaña?- dijo cambiando de tema

-muy bien, pero para eso te hice venir, necesito tu ayuda, necesito que trabajes para mi-

-sabia que todo esto era por algo- dijo un poco decepcionada

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto intrigado

-sabes que ya tengo trabajo-

-lo se, pero no entiendes que me hace falta tu ayuda-

-tengo que pensarlo-

-no seas tan caprichosa Jane, quiero que te conviertas en mi mano derecha-

-esta bien papa, solo lo hago por ti-

-gracias hija, ahora quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo con una sonrisa, y llamando al mesero y preguntándole algo que ella no escucho muy bien, a los pocos segundos llego Draco acompañado del mesero.

-¿Sr. me mando a llamar?- pregunto Draco

-claro hijo, quiero presentarte a mi hija, ella trabajara con nosotros de ahora en adelante-

-Mucho gusto Srta. Granger- dijo Draco un poco sorprendido y recordando que la sabelotodo era la hija de su jefe. Hermione levanto la mirada ya que la tenia puesta en la carta del restaurante.

-el placer es mío- pero al ver ese cabello y esa mirada, pasaron por su mente muchas cosas. -¿papa que hace el aquí?- pregunto impresionada y soltando la mano de Draco

-el es Draco Malfoy, es como un hijo para mi¿lo conocías?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-claro, como no conocer a una persona tan despreciable-

-no te he insultado Granger-

-y ni se te ocurra hacerlo-

-entonces no me insultes a mí-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque no-

-ya basta dejen de pelear¿hija de donde conoces a Draco?-

-estudie con el-

-¿Cómo, el también es un…?-

-si-

-nunca me lo imagine- dijo pálido y tosiendo

-¿papa¿Estas bien?-

-no- dijo en hilo de voz, mientras seguía tosiendo como ahogado

-Llamen a una ambulancia- dijo Draco abriendo la corbata del Sr. Granger

-si algo la pasa a mi papa, te juro que te mato malfoy-


	4. Chapter 4

La ambulancia había llegado, Draco iba a montarse en ella cuando fue interrumpido:

-¿A donde crees que vas?- pregunto hermione tapándole la entrada

-no lo ves, voy a montarme en la ambulancia- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-¿estas loco?, yo me voy a con el- dijo apartándolo

-pues yo también- le respondió mientras también se montaba

-no, tu no-

-¿Quieren hacer el favor de calmarse?, o los dos se montan a la ambulancia, o ninguno, ustedes deciden- interrumpió el medico desesperado

-los dos a regañadientes se montaron, maldiciendo internamente el uno al otro- el viaje fue mi rápido, la clínica quedaba muy cerca del restaurante. Al llegar dirigieron la camilla hasta urgencias, y dejaron a Hermione y a Draco sentados en la sala de espera. Entre ellos se había creado una atmósfera incomoda, ninguno se había atrevido a hablar hasta que Draco no aguanto y fue el primero.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a tu padre?- dijo explotando

-era necesario que el supiera, la clase de persona que tenia trabajando con el-

-¿la clase de persona que soy? No me hagas reír Granger, yo he estado incondicionalmente con tu padre, en cambio tu…-

-¿en cambio yo que? Yo soy su hija- dijo interrumpiéndolo

-Por favor, no me hagas reír, una hija que nunca se ha preocupado por el, una hija que fue capaz de decirle eso en la condición en que se encuentra- dijo cínicamente

-en que maldita condición Malfoy?- pregunto desesperada

-no te hagas la tonta granger, tú sabes muy bien que tu padre no puede recibir ese tipo de emociones-

-¿de que rayos estas hablando?, no te entiendo- dijo gritándole

-que de que estoy hablando, por merlín granger, no es la primera vez que a tu padre le da un infarto, y no es la primera vez que tu se lo provocas, sabes que esta enfermo, pensé que eras mas inteligente- dijo gritando también

-Mira malfoy, cállate si no quieres que…- Hermione quedo de piedra acababa de procesar la información que le había dado Malfoy. "No es la primera vez que a tu padre le da un infarto" "no es la primera vez que tu se lo provocas"

-¿Qué Granger¿si no me callo que?- dijo desafiándola. Hermione se dejo caer en un sofá¿tanto se había desprendido de su padre¿Qué clase de hija era¿Cómo la persona que mas odiaba, sabia mas de su familia que ella misma?

-¿te quedaste sin palabras Granger?- pregunto el, sin percatarse de que unas lagrimas salían del rostro de Hermione.

-No sabia que a mi padre le había dado un infarto- dijo llorando

-¿Qué? - pregunto desconcertado

-no lo sabia- dijo con un hilo de voz, que impacto a Draco, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta, se sentía mal por haberla hecho sentir mal, trato de enmendar su error, y se acerco a ella, y le coloco la mano en el hombro. Ella en ese instante levanto su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

En ese momento salio el Doctor a informarles sobre la salud del Sr. Granger

-¿Cómo esta mi padre?- pregunto Hermione inmediatamente, mientras se levantaba del suelo, ayudada por Draco

-Srta. Granger, su padre ya se encuentra estable, lo vamos a transferir a una habitación, para que puedan pasar a verlo-

-muchas gracias Matthew- dijo Draco

-no hay de que Draco, ya sabes que cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar, y por favor, llama a Rose, debe saberlo- dijo y se fue

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada

-claro, es el Doctor de cabecera de tu padre¿me vas a decir que tampoco lo sabias?-

-tampoco lo sabia- dijo con unas enormes ganas de llorar

-ehhh bueno, ve a ver a tu padre- dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación

-¿tu no vas a entrar?- le pregunto sorprendida

-tu eres su hija ¿no?- le dijo ya mas calmado

-pero tu has estado con el todo este tiempo, no yo…- dijo en el fondo de su corazón

-vamos los dos- dijo para no hacerla sentir mal

-esta bien- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida

Draco y Hermione entraron a la habitación, alli encontraron al Sr. Granger acostado en una cama, con unos cables en el pecho. Hermione se quedo impactada.

-papi, papito, perdóname- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-no te preocupes hija, ya estoy bien- dijo en tono tranquilizador

-Señor Granger yo lo siento, hoy mismo presentare mi carta de renuncia, entiendo que no quiera que trabaje mas con usted- dijo Draco con la cabeza gacha

-calma, calma, Draco¿Quién dijo que yo voy a aceptar esa renuncia?- dijo con una sonrisa

-es que después de todo lo que paso hoy, yo pensé que…- dijo desconcertado

-pues no te adelantes a los hechos hijo- dijo ofreciéndole una mano

-gracias Sr.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba cuidadosamente. En ese momento el teléfono celular de Hermione empezó a sonar.

-¿no vas a contestar hija?- pregunto

-¿no te molesta?-

-claro que no-

-¿Bueno?, hola Harry-

-"Herms, llamo a recordarte de la reunión de mañana"-

-lo siento Harry, se que te prometí ir, pero no podré-

-"por favor, Herms"-

- es en serio, se me presento un problema familiar-

-"bueno, hablaremos mas tarde"-

-"ok"-

-

-¿Quién era hija?-

-Harry, papa-

-¿y a donde no puedes ir?-

-a la fiesta de egresados de Hogwarts-

-¿Por qué no?-

-voy a quedarme a cuidarte-

-no hija, como se te ocurre, me sentiré mal si no vas-

-no-

-es una orden-

-esta bien-

-supondo que tu tambien iras-

-la verdad no creo, digamos que no soy el más querido por todos- dijo con una sonrisa

-no te creo - dijo este restándole importancia al asunto

-si yo voy, tu también tienes que ir malfoy- dijo Hermione

-no lo creo Granger, tendría que pensarlo- dijo como si lo meditara

-bueno tienes toda la tarde para hacerlo- dijo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Danielle a la habitación

-Buenas- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco y a Hermione, se acerco a el Sr. Granger, y lo abrazo –Sr. Granger, que susto nos dio- dijo con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes Danielle, ya todo esta bien- le respondió con una sonrisa

-que bueno, gracias a Merlín- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien la abrazo

-Sr. Será mejor que yo me regrese a la oficina, hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Draco despidiéndose –Adiós Granger, fue… interesante volver a verte- dijo con misterio.

-yo también tengo que irme, solo vine a saludar y a ver como se encontraba- dijo Danielle despidiéndose de todos –Jane, me llamas- dijo mientras salía

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la salida del hospital, Draco se monto en el carro, y vio como Danielle esperaba un taxi, entonces una idea pasó por su mente. "si Granger va con Potter, yo tengo que ir con alguien" Salio del carro y se dirigió hacia ella.

-No eres muy buena tomando taxis- dijo con una cínica sonrisa

-la verdad no- dijo restándole importancia

-yo te llevo- se ofreció

-no gracias- dijo ignorándolo

-no te hagas de rogar- dijo un poco serio

-esta bien- respondió

-y bien ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?- pregunto con una sonrisa


End file.
